


The Seven Orphans

by LittleRedRidingHood3



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Grown up bts, I dont know what else maybe cute?, M/M, Romance, young bts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRidingHood3/pseuds/LittleRedRidingHood3
Summary: Escaping from the orphanage wasn’t an easy task at a young age.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this story on AFF as well.

 

 

 

         It was early in the morning, before the sun rose, the loud jingling of the bell echoed in the hallways of White Leaf orphanage. There were 6 room in the highest level of the huge building of the orphanage. Even though it’s huge, it looked forsaken. Few windows were broken, glass making a sharp blade for anyone’s to touch it. The bricks of the dusty building were almost crumbling to the ground. The whole building hardly carried itself on the ground. Each bedroom had 10 beds. And room number 6, there were 10 beds but 9 orphans used the room. The eldest was Kim seokjin, 13 years old, his handsomeness were already appearing on his well shaped face and pink lips, his bed was at the corner of the room. Across from his bed, Min Yoongi’s bed, 10 years old, the quietest at the same time the most annoying boy in their sharing room, clumsy and very unclean boy. Right next to Yoongi’s was Kim Taehyung’s, 5 years old beautiful boy, his tan skin shone like a star in the night sky. Across from the small boy was Jeon Jungkook’s bed, 3 years old, the youngest kid in their sharing room. Kim Namjoon next to his, 11 years old boy, already acts like a father in their room. And the last bed across from Namjoon’s was Jung Hoseok’s bed, the charming and lovely boy.

         The other three boys were Namjoon’s age. The troublemaker squad who bullies the younger boys in the orphanage. Wonho, Shownu and Jooheon. Rules are everywhere, but the ones in the orphanage were the hardest so here are they : 

 

  1. **Wake up at 4 AM.**
  2. **Breakfast is at 5 if anyone is late, no food all day.**
  3. **Morning ‘Classes’ (** Which to Yoongi were nothing bullshit)
  4. **Clean the bedrooms and restrooms after lunch.**
  5. **Playing time from 5 to 6.**
  6. **Dinner at 7.**
  7. **At 8 everyone should be sleeping.**



 

         This was the whole routine for the 6 boys. Yoongi , Jungkook and Seokjin have been in the orphanage since they were baby born. Neither bothered to ask who their real parents were because they considered themselves like any other orphans. Taehyung joined them at the age of 2, Namjoon and Hoseok were brought at the same day which the both of them were stubborn enough to be tough to deal with. The two boys couldn’t adapt easily with the other boys at first, but after spending some time with Jin and Yoongi they accepted their reality. 

         The jingling of the bells annoyed the boys every morning. Mrs. Kim would jingle them every single morning to wake the kids up. She wasn’t an easy woman, she was tough like men, big like soldiers and had a very hoarse and loud voice. Yoongi hated her so much that he wished several times if he can push her down the stairs. Jin got up the first as usual, rubbing his eyes as he walked around the beds to wake the other boys. Though he felt sorry for the youngest among them, but he had to wake up Jungkook and grab his tiny hand all the way to the bathroom to get washed for the morning. Yoongi kicked his blanket with a frown. Namjoon scratched his head as if he was still lost in his dream. Taehyung felt like crying because he wanted to sleep more, his fox plush would never leave his arms. Hoseok got up without a sound and smiled at the other boys. 

         “Come on Kookie, you have to brush your teeth and wash your face, okay?” Jin talked sweetly to the youngest while they made their way to the bathroom. All the orphans shared one rotten bathroom that smelled like dead mice.

         “I thought kids are supposed to sleep more than adults. Why do we have to wake up every day at 4 AM?” Yoongi frowned as he kicked the ground with his bare feet, groaned from pain the next second as he heard Hoseok giggle at him. 

         “Yoongi stop complaining. If Mrs. Kim heard you, you know what’s going to happen.” Jin sighed as they stood in the only bathroom in their level for the other boys to finish getting fresh. 

         Mrs. And Mr. Kim are very strict husband and wife. They would punish specially the boys as if they were animals without any mercy. They would use violence and their fists. After the boys had their breakfast, they headed to their classes. Yoongi hated every class, all he heard from the teacher is nonsense. He wondered if in real schools they teach the kids the same way. After cleaning their rooms and tidied his bed, he laid on the grass outside the forsaken building, under an oak tree. Arms crossed under his head, eyes glued on the blue sky, moving clouds and flying birds. He was meditating, wondering and dreaming. Actually Yoongi couldn’t wait to reach 18 and leave the orphanage. He wanted to fly like birds even if he didn’t have wings. Wanted to run on the grass like horses. Wanted to swim in the biggest ocean like wales. Yoongi was smiling of the thoughts, his eyes were closing as he found himself dreaming. 

         “Yoongi hyung. .” When he heard his name, his eyes flinched open. Taehyung’s face was upside down, above him, long eyelashes blinking, beautiful eyes staring down at him. “Oh TaeTae!” The older boy didn’t move yet, he smiled at the little boy. “Mrs. Kim is calling for us in the eating room. Hurry we can’t be late.” The young boy had a very soft voice. At such a young age, no one can tell a boy from a girl’s voice. Yoongi rolled his eyes, grabbed the younger’s free hand and ran inside to the eating room. The boys and girls were already settling around the tables. He patted the chair next to his, telling Taehyung to sit next to him. After few minutes, Mrs. Kim came in through the front door. The whole room went silent at the presence of her. The tough woman was dragging a boy by the wrist behind her, rough enough that the little boy was wincing from pain. Yoongi gasped, looked around the room for Jin’s eyes till he found them. Jin was shaking his head with sadness. 

         “Alright kids. A new boy is going to live with the rest of you in the orphanage. He lost his parents today and he has nowhere else to go.” At the harsh words, the new orphan started to cry out loud. The little boy had black thick silky hair, Yoongi was able to see the emerald brown eyes through the pure tears that flooded down the boy’s cheeks. Mrs. Kim was heartless, she spat the words as if it was an easy thing to do, a simple thing that happened to the new orphan. He lost his parents that day!. “His name is Park Jimin. And he’ll be sharing room number 6. There is the only empty bed there. You’re all dismissed now.” Mrs. Kim just like that left the eating room. Leaving the new kid all alone crying in front of the rest. On the other side of the room, Jungkook started to cry after watching the new boy sob loudly. 

         “Shhh Kook. It’s okay shh.” Jin pulled the little boy on his lap as he shook him slightly. For some reason he was panicking. If Mrs. Kim came back to the eating room and heard his crying, Jungkook would be taken away. “Here.” Taehyung handed Jungkook his fox “You can have it for now.” He grabbed the back of Yoongi’s dusty brown pants and looked at the new boy. Jungkook sniffed before he busied himself with the plush. Murmurs were filling the whole rooms, some of the kids already left the room and some of them were laughing at crying Jimin. 

         Park Jimin was no more than a 6 years old little boy. His clothes were new and neat, and all the other boys were staring at him with vulture eyes. Because the orphans had plain clothes, some of them were cut, dirty and big. “Aye~ look at this cry baby.” Jimin’s vision was blurry when he lifted his crying eyes to look at three boys standing in front of him, smirks from ear to the other. “Do you want mommy? Or daddy?” Wonho spat at the small kid as he laughed out loud. “Look at those nice clothes. Won’t you give me a piece at least? ‘cause I think it would look better on me than your small body.” Jooheon stretched one hand to the former, grabbed the clean blue shirt and tore it.

         “Stop!” Jimin wrapped his arms around himself to stop the three boys from ripping his clothes. But they were three, and he was one. Three wolves and one goat. The other kids were giggling and whispering to each other at the scene. “You don’t need such clothes here.” Wonho grinned, pushed the new boy to the back as he fell on his butt right away. 

         “What a poor boy. .” Hoseok spoke in a low tone with hand covering his mouth. 

         “He’s going to stay in our room with us. How is he going to bear the three of them?” Yoongi wondered out loud, feeling bad for the new orphan. “Hold him.” Jin stood, made Yoongi watch over Jungkook when he made his way toward the four. “Stop it all of you or I’m going to shout for Mrs. Kim right now right here!” The older boy warned the three, watched their ears drop down like scared puppies and left the eating room running. Jimin’s face was buried on his knees when Jin bent down in front of him and stretched his hand to the former’s small shoulder. “Hello Park Jimin.” Jin was a sweet boy. He rubbed the younger’s shoulder until he managed to let him lift his head. “It’s okay. We all lost our families . . I guess. But guess what! You’re sharing the room with us so  . . we are your new family now.” He smiled brightly at the little boy, helped him to stand and patted the thick hair when Jimin clenched on his pants.

         “I’m Seokjin, you can just call me Jin.” The older rested one hand on the former’s shoulder as he guided him toward the other boys. “I’ll tell them to get you new clothes alright? Oh and your ripped shirt, I can sew that for you.” 

         “T-Thank you h-hyung.” Jimin stuttered. Actually he was scared, from the moment he was dragged to the orphanage to the second he stood beside Jin in front of bunch of boys. He was a polite kid, who came from a rich family. But after a car accident that happened to his parents, no one from his other family members wanted to keep him. Jimin slowly lifted his eyes to look at the strange boys. The first one he sat his eyes on was Jungkook, holding the fox plush as he wanted to play with it so bad too. And then Hoseok, smiled at him and waved his hand. Namjoon, scratched his head and yawned. Taehyung, rubbed his palms together without a word. And then when he met the eyes of the devil, he hid behind Jin. That when the oldest knew he looked at Yoongi. 

         “You’re scaring him.” Jin said to Yoongi who was innocently pouting.

         “I didn’t do anything.” 

         When it was dinner time, Jimin was nervous. He was afraid the three boys would come and rip the rest of his clothes, but sticking by Jin’s side did him good. The dinner was a cup of white milk and plain bread. To Jimin it was crunchy and he hardly bit on it. The sudden change of his life did a whole impact on him. He used to eat meat and rice, and now he eats only bread. After dinner it was time for bed. The little boy followed Jin and his roommates to their room. But there was a problem. They had to use the stairs to floor number 7. All the kids were behind one another on the stairs, taking step after another. Jimin was already tired from the first 10 steps. “You’ll get used to this.” He turned his head when he heard the voice behind him talking to him. It was the cheerful boy, Hoseok. Hoseok was only one year older than Jimin and the former knew they would be friends before anyone else. 

         The room was the same. Five beds across from another five beds. The only empty bed was the first one. Across from Shownu’s but next to Jooheon’s. Jimin panicked when he watched the three surrounding him on their beds, laying down facing him. “It’s okay.” Jin told him with another bright smile. The door flew open when Mrs. Kim came in with suitcases in her hands. “Boy. You made me carry your luggage all the way here. Piece of shit. Here are some clothes for you. AND ALL OF YOU. BED. RIGHT NOW!” She yelled before slamming the door behind her with anger. 

         “Holy shit!” Namjoon cussed from his bed, gained a death glare from Jin. 

         “Don’t curse in front of Jungkook!” The older warned. 

         Jimin sat on his bed quietly. Eyes focused on the clothes in his hands. They were big sized, dusty light brown and they smelled like rotten rats. He wanted to cry, but his eyes already had enough from that horrible day. “Jimin.” He was called, but his head was still down, realizing how he was living in heaven with his parents. Never though orphanages would be a hell like the one they threw him in. “Let me help you change. Give me your shirt so I can sew it for you.” Jin was the sweetest person Jimin ever met. The older gave him comfort the moment he met him in the eating room earlier. At first the little boy hesitated, but then he started to take off his ripped shit and burry himself in the dirty ones. They itched his skin, they were never comfortable compared to his other fine clothes. “Hyung you’re so nice.” He admitted in a low tone, afraid the three boys would laugh at him if they heard him. 

         “Thank you so much Jimin. Now let me tell you the names of your roommates.” Jin folded the blue shirt in his hand as he pointed with his finger. “That’s my bed and I’m the eldest. This is Min Yoongi.” Yoongi looked at the new boy from the corner of his eyes as he was lazy to take his eyes of of the drawing he was working on. “and this is Taehyung.” The beautiful boy rubbed his palms and Jimin already noticed the habit the former had. “TaeTae. .” Taehyung corrected before he jumped to lay down next to Yoongi. “Namjoon and Hoseok.” The two boys were already standing by the window talking about random stuff. “And there we have Jungkook . . he’s only a 3 years old boy.” and then when he pointed at the other three, Jimin hid himself behind Jin. 

         “Jooheon. Shownu and wonho.” 

         Yeah well, Jimin never wanted to know their names. They watched him like hungry wolves that wanted to attack their prey. With his small hands, he grabbed his bag, pulled it near his bed and opened it. His clean clothes were in, why did he have to wear the plain rotten ones? He couldn’t adapt easily in such atmospheres. “Hide those okay?” Jin closed the bag right away, shoved the bag under the bed and lifted Jimin with his arms to tug him in bed. “It’s time to sleep. You all on your beds.” The eldest watched them all lay on their beds, even the three brats. Turned off the light and laid down with Jungkook. 

         “Goodnight hyung.” Taehyung’s sweet voice echoed in the darkness wishing Jin a goodnight, followed by Hoseok’s, Namjoon’s and then Yoongi’s. After few seconds Jimin wished Jin a goodnight before he closed his eyes. The bed wasn’t comfortable, it smelled bad whenever Jimin shifted to a direction, his blanket wasn’t thick enough to keep him warm in the cold night. 

         Taehyung was missing his fox who was between Jungkook’s small arms. 

         Yoongi was shivering from fear because he was turning 10 the next day which meant hell to every orphan who turns 10, a horrible gift awaits them. 

         Namjoon drifted to sleep right away. 

         Hoseok was laying down, facing sleeping Namjoon. 

         Jin stroked Jungkook’s hair, thinking about Yoongi who would be dragged out of the room soon. 

         This happened every night. Each one of them would drift to their own world and forget about themselves being in this orphanage. 

         At midnight, their room door opened. Mrs. Kim came in with heavy steps, pulling the blanket away from Yoongi’s body who was still awake. His thin wrist was grabbed, pulling him out of his bed. “No! No! Let me go!” He yelled, waking up his roommates who pretended to be asleep, except Jimin who sat surprised. “Shut up you little piece of shit. You’re coming with me!” Mrs. Kim dragged Yoongi toward the door, but the little boy was stubborn to stay, he was pulling himself back to avoid what was waiting for him. “No I don’t want to! Hyung!” Jin was wrapping his arms around Jungkook, unable to move an inch even when Yoongi was calling for him to save him. His free hand covered his mouth to suppress his sobs. “Hyung!” 

         “Hyung please help me!” 

         “Shut it already! and YOU!” She pointed at Jimin who flinched, lifted the blanket to his mouth as he tried to hide. “Why are you still awake! Do you want to get punished on your first day!” The little boy horridly laid down with the blanket covering his whole body. “HYUNG!” Yoongi was sobbing loud enough that he woke Jungkook up, started to cry a long with him. 

         “Shhhhh.” Jin rubbed Jungkook small back, patting from time to time to stop his cries. 

         “Hyung! Hyung help me!!” Yoongi’s shouts were fading slowly whenever he was dragged out from his room, down the stairs to the kitchen. 

         “Hyung. .” Hoseok raised from his laying position when Yoongi was taken away. Heading toward Jin’s bed who didn’t move an inch, hiding his miserable face against Jungkook’s tiny head. The bed was a bit small, but it fit for the three of them. Hoseok laid next to Jin, hugged him from behind and tried to go back to sleep. “He’s going to be okay, right?” When he talked, Jin couldn’t answer. Namjoon pushed Jungkook’s bed, colliding it with Jin’s, moved his bed and collide it next, making a huge bed for them all to sleep next to one another. Taehyung got up, settled himself next to Jungkook at the edge of the bed. Namjoon grabbed Hoseok and closed his eyes. “I hate it here.” He admitted, hums replied to him, agreeing. 

         Jimin was still under his blanket, biting into his lower lip. 

         On the other side Yoongi was still yelling his hying’s name, until the moment Mrs. Kim laid him on his tummy. “Shut up now! You’re a grown ass. People need to know that you belong to us!” She slapped his back with her heavy hand. He was on the wooden kitchen table, facing the oven. The fire was on, and he cussed the mother who brought him to life. “Please don’t do this . . I’ll do anything you want but please don't do this.” He was pleading the walls, because Mrs. Kim wasn’t even listening to whatever he was saying. Yoongi closed his eyes when his ripped shirt was lifted, exposing his pale back. 

         When every kid in the orphanage turns 10, they would get the same gift, a mark on their back. 

         Yoongi wished if he didn’t open his eyes, the needle was in the fire, awaiting to rip his flesh. Mrs. Kim pushed him further into the table, shoved her hands in the thick cotton glove before she grabbed the burning needle. “You piece of shit! How do you think I felt when I took you here? Huh?” The needle sank in his lower back aggressively, scratching and burning his skin like a bitch! 

         “I feed you everyday! I raised you! And you’re being nothing but a piece of trash! You clumsy shitty asshole.” Yoongi felt it, how the needle went down, and then cut him up, down again and up one more time. He was crying out loud in the middle of the night. “Please, please, please.” The begs never stopped, hid nails almost ruined from gripping tight into the edge of the table. 

         “. . if those mothers never want their kids why would they throw them at me!!” His shout from pain hit every corner of the kitchen. Beads of sweat covered his whole body. The needle was still in his flesh, burning him and bite him hard enough that he felt his blood roll down to his tummy. 

         Mrs. Kim took a deep breathe, lifted the needle from the former’s back who started to weep silently. “Go to your room.” She said, throwing herself at one of the chairs with hand on his face. The poor boy couldn’t get up right away, he stayed in his position for a minute, hardly lifted himself from the table. The fabric touched his new fresh wound, made him flinch and wince. Thanks to the walls he supported himself, with a cold expressionless face his eyes were still showering his cheeks. “. . . hyung.” He called with his soft voice, touched the rail of the stairs all the way to the seventh level. His limping body couldn’t be seen from the darkness of the orphanage. The moment he opened the door of their room, he collapsed on the ground. “. . . h-hyung.” 

         “Damn!” Jin jerked from his bed, watched the stained shirt as he lifted Yoongi slowly from the ground. “Make some space for him!” 

         Hoseok jumped from his place, Namjoon along with him. “Don’t touch him, and don’t get too close.” Jin ordered Hoseok who wanted to hug his friend. The room had a tense atmosphere, the air was heavy to breathe. Jin helped Yoongi to lay on his stomach again, pulled one broken brick from the wall as he pulled out an ointment. 

         “Hyung where did you get this from?” Namjoon wondered right away, jaw dropped to the ground. 

         “I stole it from that bitch’s room today.” 

         Jin didn’t talk much, he lifted Yoongi’s shirt to witness the mark that was made there. 

 

**WL**

 

         The first letter of the two words of the orphanage name. 

         “Fucking slut!” He was angry. Cleaned Yoongi’s back before he spread the ointment. 

         “You’re going to be fine.” Jin spoke in a soft tune, collided his head with the former’s when he heard his low weeps again. 

         “H-Hyung. . am I going to get this too?” Hoseok innocently asked, completely aware of the answer. 

         “No. You’re not. No more. No one is going to get this again.” Jin clenched his teeth, glanced at Namjoon before he put the ointment away, back to it’s hiding place. That night Yoongi drifted to sleep from the pain while holding Jin’s hand. Hoseok on his other side holding his other hand. Namjoon laid there thinking about the 6 of them until he felt a hand on his sleeve, small soft hand the grabbed his attention right away. 

         “H-Hyung.” Jimin was scared, his face in the night couldn’t let Namjoon ignore him. 

         “What’s is it Jimin?” He turned toward him, grabbed his hand and smiled slightly. 

         “C-Can Jiminie sleep next to you?” 

         “Of course come here.” Namjoon pulled Jimin into bed with him. The seven of them shared one huge big, as Jimin’s small eyes watched it. 


	2. Tomorrow Night

         Jimin woke up to the sound of jingling bells. Why would they bother his sleep, it was so unusual to him. What he thought about was telling his parents about the maids and butlers being so loud in his room. He wanted sleep. “Guys wake up.” Guys? Who slept in his room? He doesn’t remember sharing his room with someone else. Hand on him, shaking him, bothered him actually. “. . stop.” He mumbled, tossing the hand away from his body. 

         “Jungkook, come here.” 

         “Don’t touch Yoongi.” 

         “H-Hyung take my hand too.” 

         Why were they talking! Jimin wanted to cover his ears and stop the noise. Who was Jungkook? Yoongi? Hyung? What was this. When he opened his eye, the ceiling welcomed him, a dusty white ceiling, abandoned ceiling. Oh, then he remembered he was thrown in an orphanage. “Jimin, get up.” Namjoon shook him again, grabbing his hand as he was pulled from the bed. All of them heading out to the bathroom to get washed. “Jimin, you have to wake up everyday at this our like this, you can’t be late, okay?” Jin was touching Jimin’s bed hair, watching how the younger’s eyes were closing while walking, half asleep. 

         “Hyung . . I want to sleep.” Jimin almost passed out on the ground, feeling sleepy enough to sleep anywhere. 

         “You will sleep later. Come here now wash your face and teeth.” Jin washed Jungkook’s face first, gently brushed his teeth before he pulled Jimin gently toward him. “I’ll help you.” The older washed Jimin’s small puffy face, dried it and called for Taehyung. 

         “I’m clean..” Jimin turned toward Jungkook who spoke to him, showing the former his clean teeth. 

         “I’m clean too.” The older showed his teeth too. But no, actually Jimin didn’t feel clean at all. When he used to live with his family, his mother would shower him every morning, comp his hair and dress him well before going out. In this orphanage, everything was the opposite to how he used to live, as if he easily was living in heaven and someone kicked him off the curb of hell. 

         “Okay, Jungkook come here.” Jin grabbed Jungkook’s tiny hand, dragging him out of the bathroom followed by the rest. Yoongi’s head was down the whole time, ashamed to look at the others who stared at him with pitiful eyes, knowing what happened to him in the previous night. When they headed toward the eating room, everyone stayed quiet, staring at him with sad eyes. He hated that, hated how everyone was pitying him, how they gave him some space to walk and never touch him, aware of the wound on his back. “Sit.” Namjoon let his friend settle down on the chair first, Jimin next and then he sat. 

         “Hyung, are you okay?” Hoseok asked Yoongi in a low tune, sitting across from him with Jungkook and Taehyung on the either side of him. The Former didn’t reply to any question; he was feeling awful already of the idea the two letters were on his flesh. 

         They had their usual bread and milk, Jimin hardly bit on his bread, biting the inside of his lips along with it. Actually he wanted his usual breakfast, rice, vegetables and soup. Nutella sandwich and his chocolate milk. Without realizing it, he was crying silently, his head down minching on his bread without making a single noise. The whole room was quiet, the kids were busy eating their food while Yoongi was cursing in his inner, his lower back was hurting him so much, the wound was stinging. 

         “Jimin what’s wrong?” Namjoon was the first one to notice the small boy, placing his hand on the former’s back, rubbing gently. 

         “I want to go home.” Jimin pouted, wiped his tears with the back of his hand. Watching around him, he felt sad for those kids. 

         “You can’t go home now. This is your new home.” 

         “No, my home isn’t this. . . my home is big.” The younger boy opened his eyes, watched how the other kids watched him with jealous eyes, jealous vulture eyes that envied him from head to toes. “I want to go home.” And then he started to cry out loud, grabbing Jungkook and Taehyung’s attentions, their faces turned to sad along with him. 

         “Jimin don’t cry right now!” Jin moved quickly, aware of the strict rules. Mrs. Kim may come in any second and take him out for a punishment for making some noise during breakfast time. Taehyung got up from his chair, headed toward Jimin as he handed him his fox plush. So kind of him, he thought every one would feel better when he gives them the fox, because that’s how he felt himself, with his fox plush with him he felt better. To Taehyung, this fox won’t make him cry. Jimin wiped his tears again, looked at Taehyung before he took the plush with his small hands. “. . you can’t sleep with foxy. I’ll take it later.” Taehyung gripped into Namjoon’s fabric, then turned away from Jimin. 

         “See, this probably looks like one of the plushes you have at home.” Jin smiled slightly at the former, lifted his thumb to Taehyung who chuckled sweetly. 

         “Is TaeTae my friend now?” 

         “Let’s ask TaeTae.” Namjoon rufflied the former’s black hair before asking Taehyung. “Is Jimin TaeTae’s friend now?” 

         “. . yes.” Taehyung answered innocently, grabbed the glass of milk with his both hands as he had few sips. 

         “Kook is TaeTae’s friend.” Jungkook pouted cutely, copied Taehyung as he grabbed his glass of milk with a help from Hoseok. 

         Out there in the inner world of Seokjin, he was running happily with his roommates, he wasn’t sure if he should count Jimin, but the other five were a part of him, he cared for them for years, loved them a lot and took too many punishments for them. Not a single day passed when he didn’t think of the all of them, and after what happened to Yoongi, he wanted to keep them all safe. What he knew at that young age was that orphanages take care of children who lost their parents, not to torture their innocent souls. 

         After breakfast, the children had to do the chorus, the beds, clean the floor, wash the dishes and clean the dead what supposed to be a garden. Everything was dusty except the oak tree. Jin allowed the youngest three play in the room in a corner till he finishes the bed sheets. Jimin was staring at Jungkook and Taehyung playing with the stuffed animal, pouting slightly. Yoongi was standing by the window, staring outside without a word. Even the window was slightly shattered, broken from the edges. When winter says hello, the room turns out to a freezer.

         "Yoongi come here." Jin called him, pulled out the broken brick to get the ointment again. The former obeyed, walked away from the window to go to Jin, lifting his shirt slowly and carefully to expose his ugly wound. “H-Hyung. .” He uttered lowly, wincing with teeth biting his lower lip. 

         “You’re going to be fine, believe me.” Jin gently pulled the former into a hug, stroking the back of his hair. Before he put the ointment back in, he forgot about the naughty three boys in the room too, cursed in his inner before he focused on Yoongi again. “Where’s your sketchbook?” Yoongi pointed at his bed, and Jin knew the sketchbook was hidden under a broken piece of wood of the wooden floor. “Okay.” He walked toward Yoongi's bed, watched around him for what the kids were doing before he pulled it out. Despite the clumsiness, Yoongi was a smart kid. Jin gave him a task and he was doing it well. Since he was good at sketching, Yoongi drew every corner of the orphanage, every door and every room. Jin was planning something and wanted it to happen. With a quick glance at the sketchbook, the last drawing, he closed it and put it back under the bed. 

         “Hyung I can do this.” Taehyung was with Namjoon then, patting his pillow as if he was fixing the pillow cover. 

         “TaeTae is a good boy.” Namjoon smiled slightly at the little boy. Hoseok was busy mopping the floor. 

         “Kook move a bit.” The younger did as he was told, gripping into the plush between his arms. Hoseok mopped that spot before he froze. 

         “Get away from me!!” Yoongi’s loud yell stopped everyone in the room as they looked at him with wide eyes. Jimin was on the floor, eyes glued on Yoongi when he was pushed harshly to the floor. It wasn’t in Jimin’s intention when he wanted to call the former, when his tiny hand wanted to grab the older’s shirt, he was pushed away. It’s not like Yoongi meant that, he reacted involuntary because of his wound, he never wanted to feel any more pain there. “. . .” Jimin’s face turned red, bitting hard into his bottom lip, holding his tears in, he didn’t want to cry. 

         “Yoongi.” Jin approached, lifting Jimin from the ground who gripped into his shoulders right away. 

         “He touched me!!!” Furious Yoongi. 

         “He didn’t mean to.” Namjoon rested his hand on Yoongi’s shoulder, gently rubbing there. These two were great buddies together. 

         “. . h-hyung. I apologize.” Jimin was a polite kid compared to the other kids since he came from a rich household that taught him well at a young age. 

         “I don’t fucking care!” 

         “Don’t swear!” Jin stood, grabbed Yoongi’s wrist as he dragged him toward his bed. “Just sit here till we’re done with the room.” 

         To Jin, it was tiring to take care of 5 kids, and after Jimin there were 6, each one of them had their own character, the sweet, the tough, the grumpy and the cry baby. Actually each one of them carried all these facts in them. 

         When it was time to play, Namjoon took everyone outside of the room, leaving Yoongi and Jin alone. Jimin’s face was still red, fists gripping into his shirt tight. “Look, I know I pushed him but that doesn’t mean I’ll apologize too.” Yoongi spoke before Jin, pulling out his sketchbook from under his bed. 

         “Yoongi he’s young. He didn’t mean to, so be gentle with him.” 

         “Can’t you see what she did to me! It still hurt like hell! I swear I’m going to wrench her face before I leave this nasty place.” 

         “Shhhhh. Don’t talk too loud.” Jin grabbed the sketchbook, settled next to Yoongi who wrapped his arms around Jin’s shoulder. “Hyung it sucks here. When are we going to leave? You said soon. You’ve been saying soon for a long time.” 

         “It’s not that easy Yoongi.” Jin pushed the former away from him gently, cupping his pale cheeks instead. “Me, You, Namjoon, Hoseok. Think of Taehyung and Jungkook. They are too young to escape with us.” 

         “But we can’t leave them here.” 

         “True, plus now Jimin is their friend. We need to think about it well.” 

         Yoongi hummed as a response, looked down at his precious sketchbook before he headed outside with Jin. The two of them and Namjoon had had been thinking of escaping the orphanage for quite time now. Planning and observing, each one of them got a task to do. 

         Taehyung was playing hide and seek with Jungkook and other kids. Namjoon was sitting under the lively oak tree throwing and catching a ball, Jimin glued by his side, face still red. “Jimin why aren’t you playing with the rest?” Jin asked right away, settling himself beside the younger’s tiny body. 

         “He have been like this since we left the room.” Namjoon threw the ball at Yoongi who caught it right away, smirking. 

         “Jiminie did wrong.” Jimin clenched his fists tighter, still biting on his lower lip. Yoongi leaned against the trunk of the tree, rolling his eyes at the young boy. “You can cry you know?” The oldest smiled slightly at the younger, ruffling his hair. When he looked up at Yoongi, the former frowned shaking his head. 

         “Jiminie is a man, he can’t cry.” Jimin got up on his feet, still gripping into his clothes. 

         “It’s fine. You did nothing wrong.” 

         Yoongi rolled his eyes again, moved to stand in front of the younger boy, bending down on one knee to look at the red face. “You. Don’t hold it in. Hyung is sorry for pushing you.” He forced a smile to make the younger feel better, grabbed his hand as he pulled him in a quick brotherly hug. Jin grinned as he lifted his thumb up behind Jimin, telling Yoongi how great he did. Jimin softened his face as he burst out crying, holding it for quite time wasn’t that easy. “Jimin is sorry.” 

         “It’s okay.” Yoongi patted the former’s thick black hair when he wrapped his arms around his neck. “Now here,” he pushed him back slowly, handing him Namjoon’s small ball. “Go play with TaeTae and Kookie.” Yoongi stood again, watching how Jimin wiped his tears with the back of his hands and ran away to look for Taehyung and Jungkook. 

         “Was I that harsh? He looked funny.” Jin chuckled at Yoongi’s words, leaning back against the tree with a sigh. 

         “Tomorrow night.” 

         “Tomorrow night.” Jin echoed. 

         “Tomorrow night.” Namjoon echoed again. 

         The three sat there staring at the kids, at the abandoned orphanage, at the broken bricks of the building. Yoongi was looking around, at the wall, at the steeling door, at the rats running at the edge of the wall to hide under the ground. 

         “Jin hyung.” Wonho came running toward the three, panting with hands on his knees. “She wants you in the kitchen . . . Shownu. .” And after that, Jin knew his punishment was waiting for him. His hands started to quiver as his fingers dug on the dirt of the ground outside. Regretting the thought of stealing something and never hide it from the three rats in the room. But Yoongi needed help with that. “. . hyung.” Namjoon grabbed Jin’s sleeve while Yoongi  stared at his hyung with fear. 

         “H-Hyung. . you’re going to be fine right?” 

         Without a word, Jin got up to his feet, headed inside the orphanage with heart dropping down to the core of earth. “Hyung!” Yoongi followed, if the former was called then something bad happened, and he won’t stay still, he wanted to stay by his hyung’s side, to take his side, to protect him even when he knew he couldn’t do much. 


	3. Family of birds

 

         “Did you steal it?” 

         Jin’s eyes were glued on the ground, hands clenching on the either side of his body to suppress his quivering fists. Mrs. Kim was there, standing in front of him with crossed arms against her chest. The oldest among the children felt what happened to Yoongi. His lower back was already marked with the same marks. Mrs. Kim was furrowing her brows, a sign that she was furious and impatient with Jin’s silence. “I-I . .” He was stuttering, aware of his actions and mistakes about stealing one ointment. One hell of ointment for his friend and this was what he got. A punishment. All Jin thought about was helping his friend, to make him feel less pain. Nothing more and nothing less. 

         The sound of the boiling water was echoing in the kitchen. “Did you steal it?” Mrs. Kim asked again with her ugly serious voice, her huge body compared to Jin’s small one was like a big building. That was how he always saw her. Jin couldn’t answer right away. “Y-Yoongi . . n-” Just before he finishes, she clenched her fist, swayed it all the way to his face, his soft cheek. The poor boy balanced himself to not fall on the floor. Showing how weak he would be in front of her wouldn’t do him any good. She might just kick him or beat the shit out of him on the ground. 

         “I’m going to ask you this for the last time. Did you steal it or not?” The sweet pink quivering lips were slowly parting. He wanted to talk, needed to talk, to end this and leave the kitchen to his friends but the words were tied. From the corner of his eyes he watched Yoongi’s figure, pressing himself against the wall with tears in his eyes. Even from the distance, Jin could see them fall down purely like crystals shining under the sunlight. “I burrowed it.” The older boy spoke fast, without skipping a beat, to avoid his stutter and shivering voice. “You stole it!” Mrs. Kim grabbed the wooden cooking spoon, demanded him to open his both hands and lift them a bit. 

         Jin stole a quick glance at Yoongi still by the door and then shut his eyes tight. All he felt next was the burning sensation on his palms. The woman was hitting his palms with the wooden spoon without  mercy. His face was wincing with every hit, was enduring the pain just to suppress his hisses. Actually, Jin hated how Yoongi was watching him from there, probably blaming himself for making Jin steal that ointment for him, for his ugly mark that he felt disgusted from himself. “Apologize you piece of trash!” Mrs. Kim never stopped her hits on the former’s swollen palms, whenever he moved them a little to the back, she would hit him harder. 

         “I-Im . . . ah. .  I-I’m s-s-sorry.” Jin’s lips were shivering, he was holding his tears in his eyes and never showed them to the little boy who was covering his lips out there with eyes glued on him. 

         “I swear if you steal something again i-

         “Stop it you bitch!” Jin opened his eyes with surprise when Yoongi attacked the bad woman, pushed her almost at the stove and kicked the wooden cooking spoon away. “You can’t hit him just because of a freaking ointment!” All these years, all those 5 years Jin lived with Yoongi he’d never seen him like this, never before. “Yoongi! You disrespectful bastard!” Mrs. Kim walked toward him, grabbed his collar and tossed him to the ground. “You’re forbidden to come to the eating room for the whole day! No food! And you’ll clean the whole orphanage alone!” She grabbed his thin wrist and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Jin behind who broke into a crying mess, pressing his swollen palms to his chest. Oh how he wished he followed her and saved Yoongi, wished if he stopped her and took another punishment instead of giving the little boy such a hard task. Slowly, he got on his feet, watched the clock in the kitchen and he knew the playing time was over, before anyone sees him, he rushed toward their room, ran on the stairs for who the hell know how many levels and buried himself under his blanket. 

         “. . .” 

         Sniffs 

         Sniffs

         And Jin was thinking of his mother again who left him in this hell and walked away from him. He cursed her, hated her and wanted to yell to the world. But who would listen when he was locked between dusty broken walls? Jin looked down at his hands with his blurry gaze, couldn’t even clench them or move one finger at least. 

         Nothing. 

         They were numb enough for him to stay still and do nothing all day. Jin didn’t care if he missed lunch or dinner, didn’t care about Jungkook and Taehyung for once. He didn’t want to watch anyone anymore. A lone time, him himself, him with himself, him for himself, that was it. When he felt arms wrap around him from behind, he couldn’t move an inch, couldn’t stop his sobbing at all. “. . . hyung.” It was the sweet voice of Namjoon. Resting his forehead on his hyung’s back. “. . Namjoon I want to be alone.” But when Jin spoke, he felt the former’s head shake against his back. “Hyung, you said we’re leaving tonight.” Namjoon got up, grabbed Yoongi’s sketch book and flipped the papers to look at the drawings. 

         “Look,” By then, Jin was on his other side, looking at Namjoon with his red swollen eyes. “Yoongi drew it all. The hallways of the back door and how we can leave through it without any trouble.” The former looked down at the sketchbook and sniffed one last time. 

         “Yeah I checked them before. We have to pack our stuff before anyone comes back to the room.” Namjoon nodded as he closed the sketchbook, jumped from Jin’s bed and pulled out a backpack. It wasn’t like they had much stuff to take with them. They had few clothes for the 6 of them without Jimin. Their favorite stuff and their happy memories in the orphanage. The former noticed Jin’s numb hands, didn’t ask, didn’t talk, just walked around the room throwing things in his bag. “What about Jimin?” 

         “I don’t want to leave him here. This boy came from a different household and life. Keeping him here won’t be good for him. I don’t want him to live like us, so we’ll take him with us.” 

         “But he has been here for one week, and he’s already friends with Tae and Kook. I don’t know if we can take him.” Namjoon furrowed his brows and went back to what he was doing. 

         “Namjoon, he’s just 6 years old. And one more boy with us won’t be a burden.” 

         The younger closed the backpack and hid it under his bed. When the kids came back to the room after dinner, he was glaring at Shownu with furious eyes. Wonho’s eyes were on the ground since he came back in, laid on his bed right away and closed his eyes. “You!” Namjoon rushed toward the boy his age, Shownu and punched him right on the face. “You are the one who told her!” He yelled and attacked his roommate again, kicking his chest several times until he heard Taehyung whimpering out loud by the door. “h-hyung . .” At that time, Namjoon parted his lips to speak but he walked toward the young boy who’s lips changed to sad. “Tae . . I-Im sorry but Shownu hyung deserved it.” he grabbed Taehyung’s tiny hand and put him down on his bed. 

         “Me too. .” Namjoon turned to look at the source of the voice behind him, Jimin’s sweet voice. The younger boy wanted to be lifted to the bed as well, just like his friend Taehyung. At that moment, Namjoon couldn’t deny the sweetness of Jimin’s soul, how his face looked so innocent and cute. Behind him again, he heard Shownu cuss and strongly threw himself on his bed, knew his fault for telling Mrs. Kim on Jin. The older among the two placed Jimin on the bed next to Taehyung who laughed sweetly. That night, Namjoon took over Jin’s duty, he helped Jungkook brush his teeth and tugged him on bed. 

         Seconds.

         Minutes. 

         Hours. 

         Jin and Hoseok waited for Yoongi to come back to the room. Jungkook was already snoring by then, Jimin and Taehyung slept in one bed cuddling the stuffed fox between them. From time to time, Jin was exchanging glances at Namjoon who was sighing and shrugging his shoulders. “Hyung. .” Jin hummed when Hoseok sat at the end of his bed. “Do you think they hurt Yoongi hyung again?” 

         “I don’t know Seok.” 

         At the right moment, the door of their room was opened slightly and slowly. In the dark room, the light of the hallway stretched in the more the door opened. The silhouette of Yoongi was showing there, walking in quietly as he closed the door behind his marked back. Jin jumped from his bed, rushed toward his friend who directly threw his arms around the older’s neck. Almost passing out but he steadied himself. “. . . hyung.” Yoongi's hushed voice almost brought Jin to his tears again. “. . we agreed to leave tonight. L-Let’s leave now!” his arms tightened around the former’s neck who couldn’t hold his friend properly. “I don’t think you have the energy to leave tonight Yoongi, Namjoon packed but . . you need to rest for tonight.” Jin stayed still when Yoongi didn’t let go of him, holding him so tight as if he was something so precious he didn’t want to lose that night. 

         “Hyung. . you okay?” Hoseok approached the both, wrapped his small arms around the both with cheek resting on Yoongi’s shoulder from behind. More, Namjoon joined them hugged them all at once. It felt so warm around Yoongi, surrounded by his roommates and friends’ arms like this melted his heart. Oh how he wished he can leave the orphanage right now and fly freely like the birds he studied every time he had the chance, he actually wanted to free them all and fly with him like the family of birds. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I finally updated this story!! Wow I can't believe it!
> 
>  I hope you all are still enjoying this even though its still the begnning. !! 
> 
> I love yall !

            11:30

            11:45

            Jin was looking at the time ticking and ticking. He was waiting for the time to hit 12:00 to wake the others up and start their new plan. Yoongi was deep asleep in his arms, Hoseok next to the former and Namjoon right next to him. Jin knew after midnight, no one would be awake, not even the evil woman or her husband. The place would be dead till 4-5 in the morning. Their room was gloomy and dark, only the lights from their window lit the room. The sound of the clock was way too loud at night, Jin waited, 11:55.

            5 more minutes . .

            He slowly and gently pulled his hand back from under Yoongi and stretched his free hand to Namjoon’s shoulder, shaking him slightly and quietly. “Joon.” He whispered his name, Hoseok was a light sleeper, he turned in his sleep and threw an arm around Yoongi. “Namjoon!” Jin called him again, the former stirred in his sleep and moved his hands to his eyes, rubbing. “..what?” The younger whispered back, opened one eye and looked at the older.

            “It’s time. We promised Yoongi that we would leave tonight.”

            Namjoon sat up straight and looked around him at the other kids. “Are you sure we should do this?” Jin rolled his eyes at this statement and pulled out the bags from under his bed. He looked over the other three sleeping kids, and made sure they never wake them up by mistake or something. He opened Yoongi’s bag quietly and pulled out his sketchbook, studied the drawings of the hallways and how they were going to sneak out and put it back in. Namjoon was waking the other up except Jungkook, the little boy might end up crying from missing up his sleep. Yoongi sat and rubbed his eyes. Hoseok sat right next to him and crawled down the bed. Each one of them grabbed their backpack and stood next to Jin who woke Taehyung up again and put him down from the bed. “Listen . .” The older was whispering to the former. “We’ll have to go somewhere now, okay? Just no matter what don’t make a sound understood?” Taehyung nodded sleepily.

            Jin looked at them all and counted. “Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Jungkook.” When he mentioned the last name, he moved closer to the younger’s bed and lifted him on his back. “Alright, we’re ready.” Jin gulped hard and looked outside the window. Oh damn there day finally came when they finally going to make it. Namjoon grabbed Hoseok and Yoongi’s hands while Taehyung gripped into Jin’s arm.

            Right at that moment, Jin was thinking deeply, oh what would he knew about overthinking or deeply thinking at that age. He closed his eyes and bit the inside of his lips. A nod to the others made them understand that it was time to move their feet. Jin opened the door of the room and peeked outside. The hallway was dark; the sound of the rats was echoing everywhere. Yuck, that was disgusting even though they got used to them, Jin thought.

            The kids didn’t bother to wear their shoes at that moment, they waited till their feet touch the ground outside and slip their feet in. Just in case they don’t make a sound, Namjoon made sure that they walk on their toes. Tiny feet were following each other to the lower floor, Jin made sure no one was in the hallway before they sneak to the ground floor. It was kind of tiring with Jungkook on his back, but that didn’t bother him, his goal was to leave this hell no matter what. Just before they step from the last stair, Yoongi lost his balance, his knees collided with the floor and he managed to let out a scream. “Shh!” Namjoon bent down fast covering the younger’s lips. “Are you okay?!” He asked with concern. The younger looked at his with wide scared eyes and nod his head. With a sigh, Namjoon hastily lifted the former on his back, he already knew Yoongi was dead tired from cleaning the whole place. Hoseok grabbed Namjoon’s hand fast again as they fastened their pace and rushed toward the back door of the kitchen.

            That door leads to the back dead garden of the orphanage, yet there was a fence around the place, a huge obstacle to get through it.

            “Guys wait!” He whispered as he stopped in the middle of the kitchen. He opened the fridge and threw as much food as he could in his bag, a pan, some water and smiled brightly at Namjoon. “How come I didn’t think of food?” The former wondered before he showed the smile back to the elder.

            For their luck, the back door was unlocked, so stupid of Mrs. Kim, thought Jin, did she trust the kids this much to leave this door unlocked? He actually wanted to laugh at out loud at this stupidity but he respected himself and lead the boys outside the orphanage to the open cold air outside. The grass underneath them tickled their feet, the fog covered the place around them, they all shivered and looked around them. Hoseok reminded them for the shoes and they all stopped to wear their shoes, except for Yoongi who was on Namjoon’s back and little Jungkook who was still asleep.

            “Alright guys listen, we have to climb the wall and jump down after.” Jin told them.

            “Yeah, at the right corner I already left some bricks there, I think it would be easier to go up there but I don’t know about the jumping to the other side, though.” Yoongi spoke in a sleepy tone, he wrapped his arms around Namjoon’s neck tighter.

“Smart boy.” Namjoon utter under his breath.

The boys headed toward the right and found the bricks Yoongi built there, he sighed in relief when nothing moved from its place. Jin told Hoseok to go the first, the young boy gulped and headed up, his tiny feet climbed the bricks before he sat on the wall shivering. “H-Hyung I can’t. .” he was about to cry when Jin soothed him fast. “Hoseokie don’t worry, hyung is coming with you as well, is it too far to jump down?”

            The young boy shook his head and closed his eyes tight. “It’s easier if we slide down.” Hoseok spoke and slid down the wall, his back burned against the hard bricks. The next was Jin, he helped Taehyung up the wall and demanded Hoseok to hold the boy from the other side. The former obeyed and stretched his short arms to help Taehyung down, Jin was still on the wall with Jungkook on his back when he told Namjoon to hand him Yoongi and help him down with a hand from Hoseok. Yoongi moaned from tiredness as he was lifted up in the cold air all the way to the wall as he sat there next to Jin. “Fuck why is this so hard!” He received a slight hit on his head from the eldest. “Don’t cuss again, do you hear me? Now go down.” Jin placed his both hands on the former’s body and helped him down to the ground. The three kids on the other side looked way so innocent it broke Jin’s heart to make them go through all of this, yet it was better than staying in the orphanage.

            Namjoon climbed the last, he got a help from Jin too to slide down the other side of the wall. When Jin was ready to go down with Jungkook, he heard a sound of steps coming from the orphanage, he gulped hard as he thought they got caught by who ever was outside. The sound of tree shoots breaks under that person’s feet broke his heart into two from fear. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t tell the other, and couldn’t even tell them to shut up when they talking among themselves down there. “shit.” He cussed in his inner. Thanks to the fog, they were lucky to be hard to see. “Psst!” Namjoon immediately lifted his head to be welcomed by sleeping Jungkok in Jin’s hands giving him to the former. The older jumped down the wall and bit his lower lip.

            “Someone is out there.” He pointed at the wall yet behind him, but Namjoon already understood what he meant.

            “Shit, we gotta hurry!” Yoongi scratched his head as they quietly rushed to the woods behind the orphanage.

            Their feet started to run after they walked far from the orphanage, their feet felt the freedom and they ran between the trees excited at the same time scared. Namjoon was ahead of them all, grabbing Taehyung’s hand as they looked to the front and never to the sides, they all aimed for one goal, one goal that would keep them all safe from any more harm. Hoseok was running behind, dragging tired Yoongi along with him. The young boy finally put his shoea on after he climbed down the wall. Jin was the last, making sure everyone was in front of him and heading to the right place. Did they even have a place to head to? Wow how come Jin never thought of this? Where were they going to stay? But at that moment, he didn’t bother himself with thinking, he just wanted to stay away from the place with the others and feel the free spirit that was suppressed in them.

            Namjoon started to slow down, Taehyugn was panting hard next to him while the other two behind were catching them breathes. “Oh fuck!”

            “Yoongi don’t cuss.” Jin frowned and looked around them.

            Yoongi rolled his eyes and opened his backpack. He pulled his sketchbook out and flipped through his drawing. “Okay I only some place a little bit far from here but we can reach it tonight before the sun rises.” He showed Jin the drawing of what looked like a broken haunted house and abandoned somewhere in the middle of the woods.

            “Where did you find this?” The older wondered as he was interedted in the good drawing on the sketchbook.

            “I saw it once when that old fart took me out to the hospital once. It was last year but I remembered it.” Yoongi closed his sketchbook and shoved it back in his bag.

            Namjoon placed his hands on his hips thinking. “Well what if they didn’t find us in the morning and looked for us in that old house?” well he had a point, it made Jin think for a minute and then sighed.

            “They can’t find us there.” Yoongi started again.

            “What makes you so sure?” Hoseok asked.

            “Because when I found this place, Mr. Kim wasn’t with me. It’s kinda hidden in the woods where you have to explore to find it.” Yoongi stated and looked at the direction of the road, he heard cars so he knew the street wasn’t far from where they were.

            “Oh so you explored and found this huh, wow you didn’t even tell me.” Hoseok pouted and hit the other playfully. Those two always did things together. Hoseok wouldn’t hide secrets from Yoongi, neither the other did, they always kept each other company when the others weren’t around.

            “Okay let’s go there and check, it’s not life we have another place to go to though.” Jin felt like something was bothering him even though they left peacefully from the orphanage, something else. He shook his head and told Yoongi to lead them to the place. They walked outside the woods directly to the street. They looked around for cars but they were none, so they headed to the other side of the road and started to walk again. Taehyung was so quiet, he was still so sleepy but he managed to walk with his favorite hyungs. The stars ere beautifully watching them, they shone as bright as they could even through the fog to brighten their path. They were still angels in this world. Jin noticed a car coming from the street as he told the other to hide fast until it passed by. Oh what would they do to kids at 1 AM in the morning. Jin didn’t even want to think of it.

            “. . TaeTae . . i-iss-”

            “Namjoon looked down at the young boy before he asked. “What’s wrong Tae?”

            “. . TaeTae is scared.” The little boy uttered, looked up sadly at Namjoon. The former stopped walked and turned Taehyung to face him.

            “Listen, you’re with hyung okay? Don’t feel scared, we’re all here with you. Don’t feel scred..” The last line was soft, Namjoon pulled the young boy to hus chest as he gave him a warm hug with hand on the back of the younger’s head, stroking gently. Namjoon was one of the softest boy among them, after Jin of course, and Taehyung? Taehyung was so special to him that he would do anything for the young boy.

            Taehyung looked around him at his hyungs and chuckled. “Yes, TaeTae is not scared now.” He chuckled again when Yoongi grabbed his free hand. The walked down the road for so long, at least Jin thought it was too long. Even when the broken glass of his watch was shattered, the big watch on his hand was still working, it was almost 2. They walked for so long already, two hours though. Taehyung started to feel so tired, Namjoon was ready to carry him, while Yoongi acted like he was the tough boy and held himself together. The kept walking and walking next to the long long long trees, Yoongi was soothing the other by telling them they were close by, encouraging them to never give up on walking. The fog was getting less in some places while it increased in some areas, making it hard for them to focus on the road.

            “I want to look at the stars.” Hoseok broke the silence and looked at the fog around them.

            “You’ll look at the stars any time you want from now on, no one is going to lock you in your room at 7.” Jin smiled brightly at the younger boy next to him who smiled back, nodding. Jungkook never woke up, he was deeply asleep feeling the older’s warmth.

            “We’re almost there.” Yoongi walked faster and turned to the right, he walked into the wood again. It got darker and darker with every step they took into the woods, it actually felt scary, what if a wolf came out of nowhere and attacked them? What if there was a monster somewhere and ate them? That was Hoseok’s wonders. Honestly, they all were scared, Hoseok felt like peeing his pants from the sounds he was hearing. “It’s okay, we are here.” Yoongi told him, patted his back and pushed him faster.

            The fog was getting thick yet something was getting clear to them, Yoongi rushed his feet and yelled for the others. “We’re here!!” Everyone walked faster to look at the house in front of them, getting clear as they got closer. Yoongi was already opened the door of the abandoned house. It was so broken to the point that if one of them pulled one thing, the whole house would shatter on them, they would be doomed. “Wait guys, what if someone is gonna come back here?” Jin asked nervously.

            “Nah hyung, I don’t think so, this house is too old for people to rebuild it, and survive in it again.” Yoongi babbled.

            “We’ll we’re about to survive here.” Namjoon gestured with hand pointing toward the house.

            “Yes, we’re the ones who are going to rebuild this!” Yoongi clapped and pushed the door open. It rained dust as he started to cough. “Shit!” He cussed, gaining death glares from Jin.

            The house from the inside was literally old and abandoned as Yoongi sketched it, it was filled with dust everywhere, no actually a pile of soil at the corners. It felt like no body came here for a long time indeed. There was a broken chair, an old box thrown somewhere in the middle and broken stairs, well sadly no one was able to go upstairs to ‘explore’ as Yoongi claimed it. But at that moment, they were already happy about their dream house they already reached, Yoongi placed his backpack on the ground after he blew some dust away, took off his jack and laid on it. “Finally, I can’t believe we made it-

            Yoongi stopped when he jumped from his place from the sound of Hoseok screaming from pain. Jin rushed towards him and covered his mouth. “Hoseok what did you do!” The elder was a little bit mad when he looked at the younger’s foot, a wood fell on his shoes when he tired to move something with a nail sand in his flesh, making a whole through his shoes and blood already stained the dusty ground.

            “Oh thank god I brought the bandage, don’t move!” Jin was still carrying Jungkook, he placed him down on Yoongi’s jacket on the floor and pulled a bandage from his bag. He rushed toward the young and slowly pulled the nail out. Hoseok started to cry from pain and gripped into Jin’s arms. “Hyung h-hyung . . i-it hurts please.” He kept weeping until Yoongi grabbed him from behind.

            “You’re strong, just hold on.” Yoongi told him, tightened his arms around his best friend and rested his forehead on the former’s shoulder. Jin managed to stop the bleeding with a strong pressure from his hands and bandaged the wounded foot. “Don’t move it much, I don’t’ want it to get worse. I don’t even know if it needs hospital, lets just wait.” Jin wiped his forehead and slipped his arms under Hoseok, lifted him from the ground. The former was sniffing in the elder’s arms. They all placed their jackets on the ground to make a clean place for them to lay down and rest at least till they clean this house.

            For some reason, Taehyung never moved from near the door, his head was low since the time they left the house. When Namjoon called him, the younger refused to move closer.

            “TaeTae what’s wrong?”

            “. . Minie. “ He uttered in a low voice.

            “What?” Namjoon didn’t understand at first.

            “Minie.” Taehyung repeated.

            “Oh holy fucking shit!!” Jin jumped from his place, ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Namjoon.

            “Damn hyung, you tell me not to cuss but listen at yourself!” Yoongi rolled his eyes for the second time and grabbed Hoseok’s hand.

            “SHIT!!” Jin walked in circles and stopped to look at Namjoon again. “We forgot to take Jimin with us!!” He started to panic, oh god if only Taehyung spoke earlier they would have gone back to bring the younger boy.

            “Why would bother to bring that annoying brat, it’s not like he lived with us for so long.” Yoongi frowned.

            “No shit! He already got along with us, Taehyung, Kookies and oh god.”

            “Hey Hyung, relax okay. Let’s think of some way to bring him here.”

            Yoongi cussed again and laid on his right, giving his back to the others, while he heard Jin speak. “I’ll go back to get him tomorrow.” He closed his eyes and clenched his fists.


End file.
